Posse:The Crooked Shooters
is a Red Dead Redemption posse that operates on the Playstation Network. Biography The Crooked Shooters is a gang of outlaws founded in 1889 in Cholla Springs, New Austin by Martagos Delgado, a man wanted for several crimes commited against the Mexican government. Having fled across the border Martagos was taken in with a group of cattle rustlers lead by Francis Fordham and the pair commited several high-profile robberies over the course of the next ten years. By 1902 they had amassed a huge wealth of stolen money and are believed to be responsable for over a dozen bank robberies, and at least three train robberies. In 1904 eleven of their number, including Fordham, we're captured by a vigilante mob who had accepted the bounty on Delgado from the Mexican Government. Francis Fordham and all of the captive gang members we're lynched and the bounty on Martagos' head was increased to a respectable $900. Martagos himself dissapeared with the remaining gang members and is said to currently operate out of Nekoti Rock. About the posse The Crooked Shooters are a group of thieves and bandits and as such we expect nothing more than to cause as much anarchy as possible. We shoot anybody we come across and are renowned for attacking towns and fending off Lawmen. We are prepared to lay siege to any rival gang hideouts and shoot anybody who gets in our way. Bounty hunters are paticularly a major problem for us and we take violent action against any vigilante posses looking to take us down. Targets: ''' *Towns *Civilians *Lawmen *Vigilantes *Bounty hunters *Rival gangs '''Day to day activites: *Clearing out rival gang hideouts *Hunting animals for sport *Laying siege to towns and defending it from lawmen *Killing and outrunning vigilante posses and bounty hunters Joining the posse The Crooked Shooters accept all willing members into our clan pending on a few requirements. * MUST own a headset as its essential for us to be able to communicate with the rest of the posse during a session. * Be willing to take part in some organised games. * Be able to speak English * A commitment to the gang and its intentions. Going rouge will result in you getting booted and shot. I stress that we are not biased against low-level players and we welcome all to our clan who are just looking to enjoy playing the game as a posse. We aren't looking for people who are going to take the fun out of the game by whining or annoying other clan members. If this sort of behaviour is happening during a session you will be warned. Continued misconduct will see you booted from the clan and shot. To join please send a friend request to 'RocketQueen-GB' with a message stating you wish to join the clan. Events are organised on the Facebook group so join that once you have been accepted. Members * Jase89 * Latte-Thunder * PistolJoe_89 * PulpFriction1988 * RocketQueen-GB * TheRetroFactory External links * The Crooked Shooters - Facebook Group Category:Posses }}